User talk:173.53.102.147
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! !]] Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! To make things easier, why don't you ' '! This way, we can get to know you better and congratulate you on your work and edits. Thank you for your time! We are looking forward to your new account! Also, if you need any help editing, just see the or ask an Administrator. Happy Editing! -- Seahorseruler (Talk) 03:51, July 15, 2010 Re: bot My bot is fixing spelling, grammar and WikiCode. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 22:40, August 6, 2010 (UTC) oh. huh. ok. thnx for telling me Re:Edit Thanks for telling me, but before I can add that, I need a source on it. I just need a link of the page where it says this. It should be a What's New Blog, or if you can, upload a screenshot if it was mentioned in Club Penguin. Click here to learn more about Sourcing and how statements should be sourced so they have evidence of their existence. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) its on the club penguin times. read the #252 ediotion. Please take a screenshot and upload it. I'll help if you don't know how: on the left there is a button saying "Upload image", click on it then follow the instructions. Use the "PrntScrn" button on your keyboard to take the screenshot, then open up Paint and paste it onto there. Then save the image as a .png file, then upload it here. Also, if you want to reply, reply on my talk page so I get the message. Remember to sign your edits with "~~~~" so I know how it's from. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) you know actually never mind. 16:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, it'll be added, I just thought it wasn't a true statement... Although if you want to upload images, use that guide :) --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) thanks for understanding. have fun editing! :) 16:46, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: mine shack= shed? First of all, we don't usually have these rumors on CPW. Secondly, there are several things that would not prove the Mine Shack is the Odd Shed. First of all, the Mine Shack doesn't have snow on top of it. Second, that odd pipe on top of the shed is not on the Mine Shack. Third, if the shed is the Mine Shack, you should be able to see the Ski Hill from the Mine Shack. Last, the back of the Mine Shack is facing northeast. If the Mine Shack was the shed, the back of the Mine Shack should be facing northwest. This proves that the Mine Shack is NOT the shed. --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! 18:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) huh. Never knew. ok you win..sadly 18:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: #I don't get your first point. Which boxes? #Yes, you can. There are two little awards, actually. Here and here. Hope this helps, Hat Pop 03:05, August 24, 2010 (UTC) *the colored info boxes, i forgot theyre name earlier. and thnx for the awards, im find a way to post them. 03:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) mah awards This user has seen Rockhopper! Arrr!! This user has seen Sensei! has seen DJ Cadence! Rock on! }} has a Black Puffle named Drag. }} is a Fire Ninja!' |info-c = #DD0000 |info-fc = black |info-s = 10 |border-c = black |border-s = 2 }} has unlocked a Coin Code! Whoa! }} has seen the mysterious Orange Puffle in the wild! |id-c=orange }} Category:User Templates Category:Members Category:Team Red Hi I see you've been helping out on this wiki a lot. You might want a userpage, so if you would like one, I can help you get one started, since you can't start one yourself. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 02:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) im just doing my part to the wiki. and huh. ill have to pick something on that. how old are people to usally ARE on the wiki? 02:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: For registered contributors, usually people are 13 or over, due to Wikia's COPPA policy. However, we do not know the average age of the users on this wiki. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 02:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) oh. then i can join cause im younger than tht :-( oh well. 02:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: It's possible for anyone to have an account- but if you reveal that you're under 13, you'll be blocked for violating COPPA. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 16:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes you can. Just don't tell your age. --[[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::My "beak" is zipped. ;) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC)